Overmorrow
Overmorrow is another of TDLA's OCs, created for the Asylum of the Unwanted thread and a character in Infinity's End. Light= Appearance Overmorrow has white scales that reflect the light so he dazzles in the sun. His pale blue horns are long and sharp, like glittering icicles. His underscales are silver and his wings are grayish blue, like an overcast winter sky. He seems like a normal IceWing: sharp blue claws shaped like fishhooks, whip thin tail, and ruff of sparkling pale blue icicle-like horns and spikes. But look closer, and he seems...off. Overmorrow's eyes are purplish-black, not like a normal IceWing. When he is stressed, his scales flicker black for a brief amount of time. His shadow has an unsettling purple sheen. Overmorrow has a secret-- a big secret. The Curse Overmorrow is an unpredictable dragon, cursed as an egg. His personality and appearance depends on his moods and surroundings. He can either show you mercy, or kill you in your sleep. It all depends, and he can't be trusted. In his most positive form, or as he calls it, his "Light Mode", he is a nervous, understanding dragon that relates to other dragons struggling like him. His other forms scare him, but he can't stop his curse. Overmorrow will switch into "light mode" in bright light, when he is happy/excited, or usually when it is daytime. He also has a strange love of wolves, and seeing one will make him switch into this form. |-| Dark= In Overmorrow's "Dark Mode", he is an inverted version of the "light mode". Appearance He has pure black scales that absorb the light, with pale orange horns, claws, and spikes. His wings are orange-gray, like a fire swallowed up by smoke. His underbelly is dark gray. The only color that is the same is his unsettling purple-black eyes. The Curse Overmorrow's dark form is truly terrifying. It is caused by darkness, anger, and usually when it is nighttime. Overmorrow is ruthless and shows no mercy in this form. Upset him when he is like this, and you will not live much longer. He almost enjoys killing, and ignores whatever happened in another form. This can be a good thing or a bad thing: he could forget a bad thing you did, but he could also forget a good thing, too. |-| Gray= Overmorrow's "Gray Mode" is more elusive compared to the others. It doesn't happen as often as the others, and that's probably a good thing. Appearance Overmorrow in his gray form is dull. He has gray scales, underbelly, horns, claws, spines, and wings. The only things that aren't gray are his dark purple eyes. The Curse The "Gray Mode" is his form of balance and equilibrium. It is also very boring. He does just about nothing. He is pathetic and mopes around. He has no athletic ability and has no desire to do anything. It doesn't last very long. Overmorrow's third form is triggered by dim light, extreme boredom, when he fails on anything, and when he is restrained for long periods of time. Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Roleplay Stories Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Characters